A Broken World and Unusual Players
by Awesome Arod
Summary: In a world were TF2 srops working, it is declared dead, with no fix. But maybe it's out of our hands, we get a glimpse into the world of TF2 to find the entities of accounts when not being controlled. Two players use their expertise and travel far from their homes of Hightower and Teufort to find that the TF2 problem is much more than anyone would have thought.


**Chapter 1: Odd Encounter**

 **Hi, I'm Awesome Arod, I'm known for A New Beginning for RED (#advertisment), and this is well a sorta OC, like different players with names and shit. But most of these ideas come from SFM or my thoughts. Example: Winglet, GG Theater, and other animation channels. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Steam Charts**

We get a view of the Steam game charts, seeing Team Fortress 2 as one of the most popular, but now it has no players at all. It had just stopped out of nowhere, the game starting crashing and wouldn't open, text would appear saying game over, and all that was left were the comics, sfms, and the TF2 site. Fans were outraged, constantly blaming Valve for not caring about one of the greatest First Person Shooters of all time.

Valve News Network had just posted a video one week later about a post on reddit from the TF2 team and Gabe Newell himself addressing the situation. The post explained that they had no idea, they tried to fix it but the code would not change, they were thinking killing of TF2 and move it to Source 2 so they could make TF3, but they wanted to save this game since nothing could be restored and they would have had to start from scratch.

Nothing could save this game, this was the death of Team Fortress 2.

 **Inside Team Fortress 2**

It seems to be that the tf2 profiles are entities when not being controlled (like in the movie Wreck-It Ralph.) The profiles take on whatever class they feel like or what class has the most play time. They usually hang out, arrange battles, make plans with which ever team there currently on, or even host custom servers or different game modes.

 **Hightower Server**

Now Hightower is usually the server people just screw around in, but there is one golden rule of Hightower. **NEVER. PUSH. THE. FUCKING. CART.** You either just fight other people, be a friendly, or find another server. You'll be vote kicked if you do the objective, now healing and ammo is never a bad thing just don't push the damn cart.

Now onto the action. We see trolldiers market gardening, demo Knights, battle Medic's, and really any class or subclass. But for the love of God don't be a Battle Engineer, everyone will bitch, mostly light classes, about the mini sentry. I have no problem with it but everyone hates it.

We see an Engineer, he's wearing a brown Texas Ten-gallon, a pair of Graybands, and some Support Spurs. He's also wearing a gunslinger, he gets shit on a lot for using the mini turret, even though regular sentries are worse. But he was not your run of the mill battle engie, nope, he was using a Force-A-Nature, the Scout weapon everyone hates. He also was using a Ambassador, the Spy revolver which is one of the best.

Now I know what you're thinking, this guy is hacking. Not really, if he was being controlled then yes it would be hacking, but when he's free to do what he likes, he can hold other weapons, he's a entity. But most players don't do this since he's ridiculed for it and others don't want that to happen.

He loved the thrill of using other weapons, he never liked his normal engie weapons, except for weapons like, the stock shotgun, frontier justice, widowmaker, and the wrangler. He hated using things like the Rescue Ranger, since it basically takes away your primary, and the stock pistol since revolvers hit harder. He normally stuck to rifles, shotguns, and sidearms since they were in his strength range and aren't rocket science to operate.

He loves his Force-A-Nature since it helps him be mobile and does a lot of damage. He likes the Ambassador since it's great at long rage and makes him feel like a cowboy. These are his signature weapons, he normally takes weapons as prizes, they were coded back when his victim was respawned so all was good.

He is hated by mostly everyone, he was a battle Engineer and a damn good one too. He normally shut down scouts and other light classes with a balance between close range and long range.

His name was Rider, there were many sprays with his name, they said things like wanted and his bounty was like, 50,000 keys. He was basically a full blown criminal at this point, it's not like he steals, he's just a menace to others and a disgrace to Engineers in their eyes. He really didn't give a shit, he was just having fun.

Rider was on a Hightower, like usual, he was on RED team. Everyone else spawned, he got glares and sighs. A Heavy sporting a Heavy Duty Rag, a Heavy Lifter, and Gone Commando. He was holding a Brass Beast, a Panic Attack, and a KGB.

His name was Guns'N'Glory, he was 'Flank Heavy'. He'd usually roll with his Panic Attack out when he was crossing the map, he would spin up his Brass Beast by the enemy spawn, and he'd use his KGB for some crits.

The team had 60 seconds, and the fact that Meet Your Match made waiting for games to start longer, so they got prepared, the one Medic was building uber, the 2 Scouts and Pyro were dancing, the Trolldier was rocket jumping, the Gibus Sniper was still learning how to use his rifle, the 3 Engineers were building up teleports, and the Demoman was taking swigs of his Scrumpy.

Guns'N'Glory sat next to Rider and the two started to conversate. "Hey Guns, I see you're gonna be spawn campin", said the Texan as he took a sip of his beer. "Da, I see you will be doing your own thing, but can you bring me Dispenser, is big help", said the Russian. "Maybe, if you 'lend' me your Tomislav", Heavy laughed, "Little baby man cannot use minigun". The two went up to the gate and were itching for a fight. The Administrator's voice sounded from the intercoms, "Mission begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BEGIN". The RED and BLU teams then charged from their gates.

Rider threw a mini turret to the top of the Hightower near a med kit, he ran to a Soldier who was in the middle of a melee fight and knocked him back with the Force-A-Nature. He then looked at the pissed off Soldier and smiled, he then proceeded to blow his head off. **Rider killed Eagle Wing** "Aye, didn't need ya help ya block head". Rider looked at him and said, "You're welcome". He met up with Guns to set up his Dispenser.

Rider placed down a Dispenser and was about to leave when got charged by a Demoknight. Rider aimed his gun but the Demoknight used its Tider Turner to get behind him, he kicked him in the back, and tried to finish the Job. Rider dodged the swing of the Eyelander and punched the knight, he then took out his ambassador and headshot him. **Rider killed King Arthur**

Rider charged outside to get into more action, but the sound of gunfire went off and hit him straight in the knee, it was a needle from the Sydney Sleeper. "Aww piss", said the Sniper, he went for another shot but he dropped to the ground and fell, he landed with a loud crack. **Rider killed Chop Chop**

Rider saw a level 3 sentry and ducked, he was in a rock and hard place at this point. He didn't have the time or the crayons to take down a level 3. Rider kept up against the wall and inched his way to a safe zone. He was nearly there, Rider heard footsteps so he rolled and pulled out his Ambassador, he had a light slash to his gut, he felt a painful burning sensation as he gripped his cut. He saw his attacker was a RED Spy with a Prinny Machete, he glared at his attacker.

"What in Sam Hill are you thikin", said Rider in a confused voice. "Just doing a contract", said the Spy in a smug voice, he held up a poster with his bounty on it, 150,000 keys, and a skinned revolver and knife of his choice. "Guess we got ourselves a Mexican standoff", Ride said as he gripped his Ambassador. The Spy nodded as he had the handle of a crit boosted Diamondback in his trenchcoat. Both started at eachother for awhile, it was a one shot kill, which begs the question, who's gonna walk out of their alive.

"DRAW", Rider said as he fanned the hammer of his Ambassador, the Spy ducked and shot a few rounds with a electric like gunshot. Rider dodged it barely but got hit in the arm by a crit boosted shot, he screamed in pain. Rider wasn't gonna lose so he pulled out his Force-A-Nature and propelled himself in the air.

He shot at the Spy, the Spy's head exploded into bits, similarly like in Meet the Spy. Rider wiped the sweat off his brow, he was still tense, that kill was easy, too easy. He fell to the ground and gripped his knee, as he saw his assassin. The Spy laughed as he closed his deadringer. Rider reached for his Ambassador but his Gunslingers hand was blown off, it shattered to pieces. Rider glared at him and said, "Ya yellow belly coward", the Spy chuckled and said, "Just doing business partner", he aimed his Diamondback to finish the job.

The Spy nearly pissed himself as he heard the sound of a Brass Beasts spin up. The Spy turned around to see Guns'N'Glory with a pissed off look and a readied minigun. "Oh merde", the sighed right before he screamed in agony as he was filled with a stream of bullets. **Guns'N'Glory + Rider killed Tidpot**

Guns called for the Medic who hesitantly healed Rider, he and the Medic then left him after Rider thanked him for the save. Rider ran into the fray, he took out an enemy Medic, and went to the top of the Hightower, he set up a mini turret and a teleporter. Rider made a mad dash to spawn and set up another teleporter. He then got a notification that a Spy was sapping his sentry.

He took the teleporter and went to his building, only to be punched off the ledge. He saw it was a Heavy and his team Spy went elsewhere. "Little, little man", said the Heavy as he cracked his knuckles.

Rider squared up and punched him in the gut, the Heavy laughed and grabbed Rider by his throat, he threw him to a wooden crate, he had splinters and scratches all over. Rider got up and charged, the Heavy swung but Rider dodged it, he punched the Heavy in his gut, since if your boxing a big guy you'd hit below if your shorter.

He threw another punch into his knee cap making the Heavy grunt, and ended it with a final crit uppercut, knocking the Heavy's head clean off. **Rider killed** **Beef Cake: 2014 Heavy Boxing Champ**

Rider saw some paper tucked in Beef Cake's Championship Belt. He took the note and saw it was another wanted poster of himself. Rider was about to make a mad dash for spawn when he heard a pump from a shotgun, it was the rest of the BLU team, had sniper rifles, miniguns, shotguns, and even various melees, they wanted to watch Rider suffer.

Rider dual wielded his Force-A-Nature and Ambassador to fight back but he knew that he couldn't take on that many at once. He shot a warning shot, only to be shot in the legs, he his arm cut off, a black eye, and even some 2nd degree burns. He thought he was a goner, now why is he a goner fi he respawns, he'll lose his two prized possessions, and they were not easy to get, plus it would mean that he'd be followed and people would find his weapon stache.

But then a miracle happened, he got crits on his gunslinger and saw all the guns for BLU were jammed and they couldn't use melee. He saw that the Gibus Sniper was waving on the top of a cart. One of the only time he didn't mind that the objective was done. He was spawned to the RED spawn with the others.

Rider and Guns then traded war stories from today and were planning a date to when they would report the RED Spy who attack Rider. It was weird though, even though his own teammates didn't like him it's still out of character for a teammate to attack another teammate.

His bounty was 3 times higher than usual and with skins for weapons. Someone really wanted him in jail or something. He then heard booing and curses being directed towards someone besides himself for once.

It was the Gibus Sniper, he was crying, he had bruises and a black eye, his rifle was snapped in two, and they burned his Ghastly Gibus.

Rider went over to the Sniper, "What the hell happened here", he said. "T-they beated me up for winning the game, and broke my rifle", said the Sniper.

Rider said, "come here boy, I got something to show you", as he guided the Sniper to the Hightower. He hit a slightly darker plank of wood with his Gunslinger, the wood started to move down like a future door, it then showed a locked crate. Rider pulled out s key and opened it.

There were shotguns, scatter guns, sniper rifles, everything a class of his size could hold. Rider pulled out a Bazaar Bargain and handed it to the Sniper. He grabbed it like a little kid with a new toy. Rider laughed and pulled out a Haunted Hat, the hat had a laughing expression on its face like Rider had.

The Sniper eyes went wide as Rider presented the hat to him. He eagerly took it and put it on. The hat also smiled and went wide eyed like the Sniper.

"Thank you mr….", said the Sniper as he was trying to think of his name. "The names Rider, now what's your name", he said as he closed up his entrance. "Xx360NosecoperxX", said the Sniper in a straight voice. Rider cringed a bit but got over it, "I'll just call ya Nosescope", he said.

Rider remembered that Nosescope was new and was still not very skilled. "Ya want me to teach ya how to sniper". Noscope jumped for joy and ran off to his favorite sniping spot.

They went to a ledge where you'd normally see Muselk try to market garden Snipers. Rider demonstrated the rifle and told him its stats. "No you just charge it up and…" He trailed off as he shot a bird. He then showed him how to reload it he then gave it to Noscope.

"Now I'm gonna get some cans for you to shoot at, just wait a sec", he said as he went to the spawn. Noscope wanted to impress Rider so he looked for a live target. He then saw a BLU Scout talking to a REF Scout, the BLU Scout was a girl, she was throwing and catching her Mercenary Badge while the RED Scout was flirting with her.

"I'm gonna blow the insides of your head all the way down to 4 counties", he shouted as he took aim. He pulled the trigger and the Scout fell to the ground, blood pooling. His teammate looked up at his perch as Noscope laughed. "Take that ya wanka", he shouted. He heard Rider laughing his ass off.

"Good work son", he brought Guns over so the they could hang out. The three started to drink and talk about their battles, right after telling Noscope to never do the objective on Hightower.

 **Here ya go, I hope you guys like the characters so far and can you guys guess who Rider was based off of. Do you guys like the Rider character, if you have any suggestions for him let me know through PM. If you guys like my story you may like my other stuff like A New Beginning for RED or Team Sader (#evenmoreadvertisement). That's all for know, adios amigos.**


End file.
